Turbo Tales
by Tinfoil-Hats
Summary: A collection of one-shot/snippet-type-things taking place in the Turbo FAST universe, following the adventures of everybody's favorite crew of snails. I'm taking prompts for this!
1. Intro

**Important A/N:: **

**_Hey everyone. So... I've never actually written anything like this before, and I'm sorry if it's too unoriginal since there are already several Turbo snippet/one-shot collection things on here. I'm not trying to copy anyone._**

**_I just thought it might be kinda fun to do one of these, and it'll give me something to write while I'm trying to get past the writer's block that I've been having lately. x'D _**

**_Yes, I will be taking prompts for this. Actually, prompts would be appreciated, since I've been so uncreative for the past little while. _**

**_I will take prompts involving pretty much anything, as long as it doesn't raise the rating above a K+ or possibly a T. If for whatever reason I can't write your prompt, I'll let you know, but I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem, so... on to the first one-shot! :P_**


	2. Vampire Worm

**_This one is a Halloween-ish type thing. It's two days late, I know, but... here you go! xD_**

**_(It's an idea I've had in mind for a while, but it was originally supposed to be a full-length story.)_**

**_Oh, and keep in mind that in the Turbo FAST universe, worms are the snail equivalent of dogs._**

**_Kinda weird, but... enjoy!_**

"Vampire Worm"

"There we go." Turbo set down his carving tool and smiled; he looked proudly at the ripe cherry tomato he had just carved into a jack-o-lantern.

Chet glanced across the table, smirking. "Very artistic," he said sarcastically, glancing at the tomato's jagged teeth and lopsided eyes.

"Hey!" Turbo retorted. "Could you do better?"

Chet's expression suddenly turned grave.

"It's a highly unsafe tradition, anyway. I'll never understand why anyone would risk chopping their eyestalks off with a knife just to give a piece of fruit a pretty face."

Turbo rolled his eyes. Leave it to his safety-obsessed brother to find the depressingly dangerous side of everything.

It was Halloween night, and the FAST crew was in the clubhouse, gathered around a table made out of a matchbox, carving tomatoes and drinking apple cider (with a drop of ketchup stirred in, of course.)

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, cutting into everyone's thoughts.

Whiplash hopped out of his chair. "More trick-or-treaters, I bet." the purple snail muttered, reaching reluctantly for the candy bucket. The crew's leader didn't quite see the point in handing out perfectly good candy to random kids dressed in weird costumes.

Turbo slid over to the door and opened it, expecting to see a herd of excited young snails holding up their bags. But all he could see was the dark night sky, glittering with stars; tree branches clawed at the full moon, and the calm, misty night air fluttered into the clubhouse.

Turbo felt goosebumps prick his skin.

"Who's there?" he called out warily.

Suddenly, something emerged from the mist; it was a small green worm, wagging its tail and panting. It let out a happy bark, its brown eyes shining.

"Well, hello there!" Turbo exclaimed, reaching over to give the worm a pat on the head. "Where did you come from?"

At that point, Chet, Skidmark, Smoove Move, White Shadow, and Burn had all dropped what they were doing and gathered by the door.

"It's a puppy!" White Shadow said excitedly.

"Aww!" cooed Burn.

The worm leaped up, balancing on its hind legs, to give Turbo a lick on the face. Turbo chuckled, petting it.

"Yo, who do you think he belongs to?" Smoove asked in his usual smooth tone.

Turbo glanced at the worm. "No collar," he reported.

For a moment everyone was silent, glancing at one another; no one said a word, but a million unspoken thoughts seemed to flash between the snails.

Suddenly, Whiplash slammed down the candy bowl, his eyes dark with irritation. "Uh-uh, no way." the crew's leader grumbled. "We are not keeping him."

Turbo hugged the worm close, looking offended. "B- but it's cold and dark out there!" he blurted. "Whip, are you really gonna be heartless enough to send him away, on Halloween, when anything can happen?"

Chet's eyes widened. "Yeah... _anything,_" he repeated with a shudder.

Whiplash stood his ground. "I meant what I said," he declared. "I put my tail down, and it's gonna stay that way."

Turbo hugged the worm closer. "I'd be responsible!" he pleaded. "I'd take him for walks and clean up after him and feed him, and..."

Whiplash hesitated, then shook his head; he was trying to look decisive, but Turbo could tell he was weakening.

The FAST crew huddled around Turbo and the worm, their eyes growing huge; fake tears pricked the corners of everyone's eyes. Finally, Whiplash groaned and looked away.

"Fine! We'll keep him - but only for a little while. Would you just stop with those eyes?!"

Everyone cheered triumphantly. Even the worm hopped from snail to snail, its tail wagging in a green blur.

The worm bounded over to Skidmark, giving the blue snail a lick on the face. Skid chuckled, but when the creature backed up, his expression suddenly grew serious.

"Guys... something's not right about this worm." Skidmark said, frowning.

Burn glanced over at him, looking irritated. "Let me guess - you're getting 'a bad feeling' about it. Sorta like the almond milk incident."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know the milk came from cows and not almonds?" Skid flashed back. Then he glanced at the worm. "...But yeah, kinda."

Smoove rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Skid. It's just your average, everyday worm."

"It has _fangs!" _Skid cried.

Turbo peered closer; sure enough, sharp teeth curled from the worm's top lip.

"Pretty sure those are just teeth." Smoove muttered.

"Hey - that gave me a great idea!" Burn called out. "We should name him Fang!"

The FAST crew all started chattering excitedly.

"No!" Skidmark cried out. "You guys are missing the point! This isn't just a normal worm! It's a _vampire worm_ - and it's going to turn us all into its bloodsucking minions!"

Skid turned his panicked gaze on Turbo. "You believe me... don't you?!"

Turbo shook his head sadly. "Sorry, Skidmark, but Smoove's right. Fang's just a regular worm."

The orange snail turned his attention back to the worm; the rest of the crew were still fawning over him.

Fang rolled onto his back, exposing his stomach; Turbo scratched it, unaware that Skidmark was creeping out of the room, his eyes darting back and forth suspiciously.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Turbo poured a bag of worm kibble into Fang's bowl; the worm was wagging his tail excitedly, and dove straight for the food once Turbo set the bag down.<p>

Chuckling, Turbo turned to leave the room; then he jumped back with a startled cry. He hadn't known that Skidmark had been standing right behind him, eyeing the hungry worm and his breakfast.

"You might as well save your worm chow," Skid commented darkly. "He doesn't want that. Why don't you pour some fresh blood into his water dish? He'll take it straight from the source anyway, whether you like it or not."

Turbo sighed. "Skid, can we drop that already? He's clearly not a vampire."

"That's what _you _think," Skidmark whispered, then turned and slid out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Turbo was sitting in the main part of the clubhouse, chatting with the other crew members.<p>

Everything seemed peaceful and quiet, until Skidmark slid into the room.

"Oh, hey Skid," Turbo called to his friend; but something seemed unusual about the blue snail. His eyes were dull and glassy, and as soon as he entered the room, he fell onto the floor.

"Skidmark!" Turbo yelped, hurrying over to his side. The rest of the crew followed; when they reached him, Skid began to writhe and flail around on the floor like a fish out of water.

"It was the worm!" Skid hissed, his eyes growing wild.

"Blood loss! Blood loss!"

For the first time, Turbo noticed two identical red spots on Skidmark's neck: bite marks.

Horror struck deep into his heart.

"We were wrong!" Burn gasped, tears forming in her eyes. "Fang really _is _a vampire!"

"_He _did this!" Smoove's eyes were wide with shock and dismay.

"I knew I never should have let that beast stay here!" Whiplash cried out.

The horror-stricken murmuring of the FAST crew was suddenly broken by the sound of Skidmark's laughter.

He leaped up off the floor, snickering.

"I got you guys good!" he jeered, pulling a red marker out of his shell.

"Skid - what?!" Turbo gaped, confusion making him speechless.

"You mean you never believed that worm was a vampire?" Whiplash glared at the blue snail, anger sparking in his gaze.

"Wha-? No way!" Skidmark laughed. "That's crazy talk! Who'd ever believe a thing like that?"

The FAST crew exchanged glances.

"_You._" White Shadow pointed out.

"_Pfft,_" Skidmark scoffed. "Worms as vampires? You'd have to be some kind of paranoid spaz to ever - "

Skid trailed off, his eyes growing round; Turbo followed his gaze and noticed White Shadow munching on a bag of bacon-flavored popcorn.

"THE APOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN!" Skidmark yelled; he began speeding around the clubhouse, knocking chairs and trophies over in his alarm.

"QUICK - EVERYBODY, GET UNDER A DESK!"

Turbo watched Skid for a few moments before rolling his eyes. "Yup. You'd have to be a paranoid spaz, all right."


	3. Out in the Rain

**_A/N:_** **First off, I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews. Your input really motivates me to keep writing. :D**

**I will get to everyone's prompts eventually, but I'm not necessarily going to go in order, just so that I can get stuff posted right after it's been written. **

**This one is based off a prompt requested by guest user TurboFan, who wanted something involving the 'Turdmark' pairing. Hope you like it! ^^**

**(Warning: Contains a same-gender (slash) pairing between Turbo and Skidmark. If you don't like it, you know how to close the page. No flaming, please.)**

_Rain._

Rain was everywhere, pouring from the sky in silvery sheets and hitting the ground in cold, wet _plops._

Skidmark sighed, sloshing through a puddle; misty droplets sprayed his face, but he didn't care. He didn't seem to care about much of anything anymore. His brain was in a jumble, and he didn't quite understand why.

Something new had taken hold of his mind; it seemed that his heart was always racing much too fast, and his tongue was always tied in a knot. No, not _always. _Only when one snail was around, one snail in particular: _Turbo._

Skidmark didn't understand it, but every time he was around the orange snail, he found himself tripping over his words, blushing uncontrollably. It just didn't make sense. They'd been friends for quite a while now, so why did he suddenly feel like he was seeing Turbo for the first time?

Skidmark slid over to the small window on the side of the clubhouse. Rubbing off some of the moisture with an eyestalk, he pressed his face to the glass and peered inside. The sound of the downpour seemed to fade into the background once he saw Turbo; the orange snail was smiling, talking happily with Whiplash and Smoove Move.

Skid couldn't help but notice the way Turbo's eyes sparkled whenever he was excited about something, sort of like blue diamonds held up to the light.

_Stop it! _he told himself sharply, backing away from the window.

_He doesn't feel the same way about you. Never has, never will._

Skidmark sighed. No matter how badly he wanted it, Turbo would never see him as anything more than a teammate and a friend.

Heart aching, the blue snail slumped down next to the clubhouse wall, still not bothering to take shelter from the rain.

He was getting soaked, but he didn't care. It would be far worse to go inside and face Turbo, who knew nothing of the emotions he always kept bottled inside.

_I'm better off out here, _Skid thought.

He was there for several minutes before the door slid open.

Skidmark looked up; instantly his heart began pounding and his face started to burn. _Turbo!_

_What's he doing out here?!_

The orange snail was carrying something; as he got closer, Skid realized that it was a snail-sized blanket, made out of a scrap of turquoise fabric. His first thought was that the shade of the cloth matched Turbo's eyes perfectly; then he shoved the thought away, remembering that Tito had given the blanket to Turbo in the days before Starlight City had been built. It was one of the orange snail's most treasured possessions, and for a heartbeat Skidmark wondered why he'd brought it out here in the rain, risking that it might get ruined by mud and water.

"What are you doing out here?" Turbo demanded; once he got close enough, he threw the blanket over both himself and Skidmark, shielding them from the rain.

Skid's face began to burn; he was close enough to Turbo to hear the beating of the other snail's heart.

And in that very second, Skidmark knew that there was no way he could keep the intense emotions he felt towards his friend bottled up any longer.

"Why don't you come into the clubhouse and get dried off? This is crazy, even for you." Turbo's voice snapped Skidmark out of his thoughts.

Skid shook his head quickly. "No - I mean... that is -"

Turbo tilted his head in confusion. "Skid, what are you trying to say?"

Skidmark let out a long sigh. "I... I need to tell you something." he murmured, dropping his voice to a whisper.

Turbo nodded, his light blue-green eyes sparkling; he was clearly ready to listen to anything his friend had to say. The pounding of the rain and the rumble of thunder in the distance faded into the background, and Skidmark forced himself to make eye contact.

"Turbo, I..."

Skid trailed off, then took a deep breath. There was no way he could back out now, not when he was so close to telling Turbo how he really felt about him.

"...I love you." he blurted out.

Instantly Turbo's eyes widened in shock, then his expression changed to something Skid couldn't recognize, halfway in between horror and excitement.

_He's going to reject me!_

Skidmark instantly wished he could take his confession back. His mouth opened to apologize, but somehow he couldn't make the words come out. Finally, he managed to choke out:

"I... I'm sorry... I know you don't feel the same way, but - "

Turbo's eyes suddenly softened. "Skid... I... I feel _exactly _the same way." he murmured.

"I've loved you since day one, but I... I guess I just never knew how to tell you. I guess... I guess I was just afraid."

Shock washed over Skidmark like a wave, and he felt as if the breath had been knocked out of him.

"...You... you love me?!" he stuttered.

Turbo nodded, his turquoise gaze brimming with emotion. "Of course," he said softly.

"Why else do you think I let you lead me into a giant albino spider's cave to track aliens, or helped you tranquilize a great white goldfish, or always had your back whenever someone called you crazy?"

Skidmark smiled, his eyes filling with tears. He was too wrapped in emotion to think of a response, but words weren't necessary. He leaned in for a hug, happiness flaming in his heart as he embraced the orange snail.

Suddenly, Turbo drew back. "Shouldn't we go inside?"

Skidmark blinked. He'd been so lost in the moment, he had forgotten all about the rainstorm raging on outside. But the two of them were perfectly sheltered under the blanket.

Skidmark shook his head, smiling. "Come to think of it, I kinda like it out here."

A smile crossed Turbo's face. "Me, too."

As the two snails huddled together under the blanket, oblivious to the pounding rain outside, Skidmark leaned close to Turbo.

"I love you." he murmured.

"I love you, too."


End file.
